Velvet lips
by SteamyPotato
Summary: A one shot of Jabami Yumeko and Saotomi Marie. My first try so enjoy it. And also read is at your own risk.


**A short story of Marie X Yumeko in Kakegurui  
** **Disclaimer:** I do not Kakegurui

* * *

 **Velvet Lips...**

This is a story of my complex relationship. After finishing my thrilling life of risks and gambles in high school, I moved on to a steady and normal life. Well, it's not the boring. I've got a lot of thrills and excitements that even those during my school days couldn't compare. As I finish high school along with my crush (secretly) Yumeko with those billions of money we've scammed from the school, we've decided to invest in a Casino. But that's not important for now, I sign again as the ticking clock strikes midnight. Where could she be? I know Yumeko is capable of taking care of herself in every situation, but I'm worry. With frustration I felt inside, I sat down try to comfort myself.  
Crack~~  
I stood up to the sound of the open door. I walk myself to the corridor to find her taking her shoes off. She was soaking wet from the pouring rain outside. Her white blouse exposed her breasts and her bra. The black bra that we've bought together last week.  
"Ahh, Marie-San" She just smiles at me without asking for a towel to cover herself. Did she notice that I was staring or was she trying to tease me? Either way, I'm not going back down.  
"Where did you go?" I asked with a bitter tone. Her red velvet lips part as she lets out a giggle. Her huge eyes stare at me innocently, but through those red eyes I can feel that she's teasing me.  
"I went to meet Susui-san" She replies and she makes her way past me. Susui again... Yeah I can't deny that I'm jealous of Susui. He can be with Yumeko all the time, he doesn't need to be afraid of being different. I ran my finger through my own golden hair. This desire I'm not denying it. I want it... Her soft red lips... I want to feel every inch of her body with my own two hands.  
Ring Ring  
The sound of the phone ringing echo through out the living room. Yumeko went and picked it up.  
"Susui-san?"  
I stares at her answering the phone with that sweet little voice. I can feel it, I just want to kiss her lips to shut her down. I just want to make sure that every inches of her body is mine and she's not allowed to show it other guys. I came up behind her. As the little voice go on and on all about things that I didn't know with that bastard Susui. I had enough. As she about to go on again, I reach out to push the hang up button.  
"Marie-san?"  
She turns to me with confusion, but before she could say anymore words, I lean it to kiss her red lips. It's soft and sweet just like what I imagine it to be, but... no it's more than that. It's pulling me in. My tongue intertwined with hers.  
"Hmmm" She mumbles under her breath. But I couldn't care to stop, no I wouldn't stop and never will. This is what I want, I want her right now.  
"Ma...marie?" She speaks out as I finally let go of her mouth. I stare at her with a cold eyes. No, I didn't regret about what I did. And no, I won't regret about what I'm about to do.  
"Yumeko..." I called out her in a calm and soft voice. I gently push her onto the sofa and crawl up on her. She looks at me with that innocent eyes of her. And again I kiss her gently. Our kiss slowly became more and more passionately. I slip my hand into her white blouse. Her skin is soft just like a good quality marshmallow. My hand went from her flat stomach to her black bra and on to her back. I took off the bra and throw it to the floor. Her boobs is visible under her wet white blouse and it's making my blood boil.  
"Beautiful." Her body is trembling before my eyes. I took off the buttons one by one with my mouth. As her breast is fully exposed in front of me, I gently place a kiss on it.  
"Ahh" She lets out a sweet moan. I kiss her neck, breast and stomach and leave a rose-colored behind.  
"Marie-san..!"  
She exclaimed as I place my hand on her perfectly-shaped breast. I groped it slightly and then massage it slowly. Her body twitches a little as she moans sweetly. Her white blouse fell to ground along with her black skirt. Her perfect body lays before my eyes.  
"Ma...marie...san" Her voice is trembling and I can sense her uneasiness. I lean in for a kiss, but to my surprise she pinches me down to the sofa.  
"You do know I love to gamble, but what I love more is to win."  
She whispers in my ear and I can see the passion burns in those eyes.  
"Wh...what!?"  
I can feel her cold hand running down from my neck to my butt.  
"Now, now. It's not like I hate it when you do that, but I can't let you have all the fun now."  
"Yumeko!"  
She squeezes my butt. I let out a small moan as she continues to squeeze it harder.  
"Surrender yourself to me" She smirks as she rips off my t-shirt. I had no bra on, so I tried to cover my breasts with my hand.  
"Don't cover it, Marie-san. Look how cute they are."  
She took my hand off and stared at my boobs. I can feel my face heat up. Then she places her lips on my hard nipple. She suck it gently and cover my other boob with her hand.  
"Come let have fun tonight." She said and continued to torture me with her lips. My small body is covered with the red kiss marks that she left behind. Those mark is telling me that I'm hers both soul and body.  
"Do you like it Marie?"  
She asks me as She moves her hand down my stomach.  
"I..I Ahh!" I let out a load mouth as she's slipping her hand into my panties. Her long finger is stroking up and down. My mind has gone blink and I can feel the pleasure and thrill rushing in.  
"Tell me do you like it?"  
Her finger is playing with me. I can't response to the feeling I got. It's nothing like I've ever imagined. She's on top of me and devours every inch of my body.  
"I guess you don't like it." She exclaims as she takes out her finger. The pleasure that has not yet been fulfilled stuck inside my body.  
"No... Don't..."  
"What do you want?" Her tone was flat, but I can see it in her eyes. She's enjoying it, teasing me and making me frustrated. That face of her is just like when we first gamble together. She know what I want and she enjoys seeing drawn into her little trap.  
"I...I..." I bite my lips as I hesitate. What do I want? Isn't it obvious to her?  
"Maybe we should stop here." She says as She gets up.  
"I want you." I mumbles.  
"What, I can't hear you."  
"JABAMI YUMEKO! I want you to devour my body."  
"Such a bold exclaim."  
Her eyes lights up.  
"Well, Since this is your request... Shall we gamble like madness?"  
She said that and then started to devour me with her red velvet lips just like I've asked. The night is the beginning of our gamble of love and lust.

* * *

Thank you very much for spending time to read this one-shot. Please forgive me for any mistakes and leave a review for anything you want me to correct and I'll try my best to provide further mistakes in the future. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it :)  
 **P.S** This is my first Yuri fan fiction.


End file.
